Frozen ReaderXThe Joker
by JuniorMintKitty
Summary: You're strolling through Gotham city on a dark night in attempt to get home until you bump into a familiar rouge.. Does it end badly? (I suck at these but this story was made from a writer's block.. I'll try harder next time guys!)


**Well hello there.. ^^ This is just a test story.. So I didn't put much effort into it, in a writer's block as we speak.. I'll try better next time! Hope you enjoy~ Note: This Joker can be any Joker you want~  
**

You placed your hands in your pockets of your hoodie, staring straight ahead as you trudged through the dark city. Your headphones had been pressed against your ears and you were listening to your favorite band as you made your way home. It had been one of those days you were out later than expected and had no ride home, either your friends left early or didn't want to drop you off. You couldn't blame them although, you lived near Arkham asylum and no one dared to go near that building, terrified a loose inmate would go on a killing spree before getting caught by Batman.

You were now awfully bored, letting out a cough as you shook your head, quickly flipping up your hood as you tried to preserve all the warmth in your body. It was a remarkably icy cold winter in Gotham, on the verge of snowing for the first time in a few years and you were a bit excited about it, knowing you could enjoy building snowmen with your friends or having a snowball fight like you used to when you were a child.

Unexpectedly you bumped into someone else. You were startled as you looked up at the figure, letting out a yelp of fear as you stumbled back, tripping over your own foot as you fell on your bum, unable to let out a wail of pain as you were stricken with silence as the man bent down, a wide grin spread on his face as his yellow eyes gleamed in the night.

You were about to let out a cry for help until he pressed his purple gloved hand to your mouth, clicking his tongue together as he shook a finger.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty. Uncle J doesn't approve of tattle tales."

You were now terrified as you knew it really was him. It was, The Joker. Your face turned pale in fear and you had no idea how to react. Would he kill you? Oh please no. You thought to yourself, gulping as he slowly removed his hand, gripping your arm tightly as he hauled you up, tripping forward from such force as you clutched his trench coat, trying not to fall.

He stared at you, smiling with adoration as he chuckled.

You had no idea why he was smiling at you with a cute smile… You were used to a more menacing, twisted smile. But you enjoyed it, wanting to melt as he stared at you.

"A little cold for a midnight stroll, hmm kid? Don't know what crazies are lurking about in the night… Take Bat's for example!" He cackled, wrapping his arm around your neck as he tugged you closer to him.

You fought away a blush as you felt his warmth and gave out a sigh of relief. His intentions couldn't be killing you now… I mean he would have already done it, right? You questioned yourself.

"Allow me to walk you home." He offered in a mischievous tone, lowering his head as he stared at your _ eyes with lust.

You felt his warm breath on your forehead and shivered as a breeze swept by, your _ eyes looking away from him as he tugged you closer to him, his smile still glued on his face.

Were you honestly falling for the clown prince of crime? God dammit, you were.

As you were about to rip away from his grip you felt him put his hands to your waist, looking down at you once more but this time a gleam of dominance flashed in his eyes as he forcefully pressed his smooth, red lips to yours, holding you roughly so you couldn't leave.

You knew it was crazy but you couldn't help but kiss him back. He had been an old crush of yours and this was your lifelong dream to meet him. You had been slightly shocked although he was so forward, considering he had Harley Quinn.

He wrapped his trench coat around you to keep you warm and tugged away in a teasing way as he pecked your forehead gently with his lips and smiled in a more twisted way as though this were all a trap.

"Are you still cold?" He questioned with a caring tone.

"Freezing."

"Well death can be a cold thing." He grinned as he spoke through gritted teeth, taking out a glistening knife as the moons rays shone against it.

You yelped in fear as you jumped back, bracing yourself for death as you cringed, your eyes tightly shut as you heard a muffled growl of annoyance. Opening your eyes you saw before you Batman who had pinned down Joker.

"Get home kid." He ordered with his deep voice and a scornful tone.

You can't speak, your mesmerized by this but simply nod as you slowly stumble away. That was all too much for you to take in. You just made out with The Joker and he tried killing you until Batman saved your life. Dear god… Such excitement in one night. You thought to yourself, blushing as the thought came to mind again. You kissed The Joker…

A lustful sigh came from you as you let out a small squeal of pleasure. You were going to remember this for quite some time.


End file.
